Inocente, ¡Desnúdate!
by MariSeverus
Summary: No es "mujer" y nunca lo ha sido. La sociedad marca e indica lo que debe hacer. Al menos sabe con certeza, que no es la única que miente. Su vida no es un cuento de hadas, no es perfecta como quisiera y sólo una persona lo sabe. SS/NM


Bueno, este es un One de un pairing que me gusta mucho. Un Severus/Narcisa. Si bien, en el libro no se dejó entrever un tipo de "relación" entre ellos; para mí quedaba sobreentendido fuera de un contexto donde entrase Lucius (Casi siempre Snape aparecía junto con Lucius y por ende, veía a Narcisa). Pero yo creo, que él no sería un limite para ellos. Bueno, eso es parte de mis ensoñaciones. Espero que les guste.

Dedicado a mi querida Alejandra que aunque no quiera, siempre la obligo a leer mis estupideces. Y, a todos quienes se sientan identificados o no con este fan fic. Para todos. Para todos los días que he pasado en FF. Net. Para todo lo que durado.

M'S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. Lo demás es obra de JKR

* * *

**INOCENTE, DESNÚDATE:**

Ella es hermosa, a él le gusta así. La apariencia engañosa que ella trata de demostrar no le convence. Una vida llena de lujos, una mujer que vive de las críticas, de una sociedad quien se fija en todo lo que hace. ¡Que camina así! ¡Que mira hacia tal dirección! ¡Que se peina de esta forma! Sí, nada de eso le llena. Nada de eso la hace mujer.

Aún así, su estilo de vida domina a su cuerpo y a sus acciones. Su maquillaje, ¿Pero qué duerme bajo eso? ¿Quién está detrás de un rostro pedante y mortal? Hay algo más delicado que eso, algo que grita a los cuatro vientos que quiere ser Narcisa.

Lágrimas, lágrimas que están secas y ocultas bajo un rubor. Una perfecta mujer, que la sociedad ha construido y amoldado a sus exigencias. Una mujer, que no sabe lo que es amar, aunque haya estado ya en la cama. Una mujer que no es más que "Malfoy"

Una lucha que se pierde, una lucha que no podrá ganar jamás. Quiere romper los estándares que han impuesto sobre ella, pero siempre caminará recto, siempre su mano estará bajo el brazo de Lucius. Siempre su ¡maldita vida será triste y sin sentido!

Pero existe luz, existe ese alguien que es capaz de violentar cualquier regla con tal de protegerla. Jamás lo ha visto, siempre va acompañado de Lucius y en realidad, así es como lo conoce. Sus ojos, siempre ama mirar con sus azules y brillantes ojos hacia unos tan oscuros y vacíos como la noche. Pero, quizás, él no piensa igual que ella.

Es una "cosa" no es mujer aún y jamás lo ha sido bajo el casamiento con Lucius. Su pasado, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue lo que le vio? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de él? Sí, ya una vez alguien se lo había preguntado, pero ella no le había escuchado nunca.

Antes lo odiaba, le parecía detestable. Pero ahora su "yo" le fascina. Las sociedades te prohíben enamorarte, te prohíben hacer algo fuera del matrimonio. Pero ellas no te explican como se conlleva el dolor. El dolor de ser el juguete sexual de su esposo, de ser más que una forma de divertirse y de tener un buen sexo. Sí, por que es sexo su nombre.

La defiende, siempre la defiende aunque el mundo diga que no. Ya conoce su amor por Lily y ciertamente, se imagina en sus zapatos. Pero no, ella no es la "encantadora" Evans que vive en su mente. No, ella es Narcisa la asquerosa y petulante Malfoy. Cuanto sueña, con escucharle decir, lo que su marido jamás le ha dicho. Que le "encanta".

Su apellido le precede, todos saben es de eso, pero ella no tiene nombre. Una voz, que se desgarra en su interior, que grita ¡Quiero ser sólo Narcisa! Pero, ha quedado reprimida una vez más. Ha quedado reprimida por su estúpido miedo a ser tachada de indecente.

Aún así, lo mira. Por ello, nadie puede decir que comete errores. Va por él y por un momento quiere detenerse, quiere regresar y fingir que nunca se lo imaginó así. Estará violando miles de mandamientos, pero no importa ella no es religiosa.

Está allí, pero no sabe qué diantres decir. Pensaba en un tema pero su mente sólo engendra un "Uh Draco.." Un balbuceo que no terminaba jamás. Él tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Esa bocanada de aire que le quitaba. Sí, con Lucius, no tenía ese placer.

Tiembla cual ¡Pequeña adolescente! pero siempre puede adjudicárselo a la fría lluvia que cae. Se devolverá, lo amará en silencio y así no sufrirá más de lo que desea. Pero no, ya es muy tarde y ya está frente a ella.

_"Narcisa" _

Su nombre en sus labios suena delicioso y seguro lo sabe. Entra, sin siquiera saber que demonios está haciendo dentro o qué demonios va a decirle. Se gira y le observa mirándola. Tan intensamente que... ¡Por dios, podía morir allí mismo!

_"Ya hice el juramento inquebrantable, Draco ya está protegido como te prometí" _Su voz suave y sedosa, choca con sus oídos de una forma tan exquisita. Sigue temblando, Narcisa está llorando bajo las lágrimas de la lluvia. Bueno, al menos él no lo nota. Una suerte. Sonríe y lo confunde. ¡Ama hacer eso! Ama mirar ese rostro de confusión, ese rostro que le muestra otro hombre diferente. No dice nada y lo único que habla es el fuego tras ella. Una voz que dice ¡Inocente, desnúdate! ¡Sé aquello que nunca has sido!

_"No es eso"_

_"¿Que es?" "¿Lucius necesita algo?"_

_"Ten" _Una copa de dios sabe qué, pero que no importa. Apenas la prueba, la copa resbala entre sus húmedas manos y su atención resbala por todo su cuerpo.

_"Deberías quitarte eso, antes de que te suceda algo" _Su mano, se cierne sobre los botones pero él no está allí. Está siendo "caballeroso" solamente. ¡Oh maldición! ¡Si los hombres tomaran a las mujeres y las hicieran soñar, estaría bien! Se ríe, su tremor le hace reír. Vuelve a confundirlo, vuelve a extasiarse con aquella mirada que le dice que Severus es otro. Que no es a quien está jugando ser.

La túnica jamás cae, pero sí un beso. La gran Narcisa Malfoy está besando a alguien, que no es su esposo. Su copa cae también, ambas caen al suelo. Derrama lágrimas, lágrimas que son besadas, lágrimas que son recibidas por sus manos.

_"Te dije que Lucius no te convenía" _Pero no, sin él, ella no tendría a Draco que junto con su querido Severus; es la única luz que tiene en su vida. Su túnica cae al suelo por fin, húmeda y enmarañada. Allí se quedarán también su "clase" y su "negación"

_"Entonces enséñame, como sería mi futuro"_

Su nombre en sus labios, sabe tan delicioso como se lo imaginaba. Retroceden, aunque no sabe quien guía a quien. Caen en algo blando; pero ella solamente sabe que caen. Como los botones de su túnica, sus labios se abren sobre su cuello. ¡Oh sí, hasta es mejor en eso que Lucius!

Su maquillaje se corre, él se lo quita. Le gusta como es. Sus suaves besos despiertan en ella, cimientos dormidos que jamás creyó tener. Está excitada, necesita ser tocada urgentemente. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía.

Los botones de su camisa se abren, se revientan. Su pasado que se rompe y queda atrás. Finos dedos quienes crean un nuevo camino, nuevos momentos que recordar. El pasado se va. Su dulce y blanco cuerpo tiene tanto tiempo sin ser acariciado. Sin saber.

Suaves manos que acarician, sensual cuerpo que toca. Le encanta el sonido de su voz, tan sólo gimiendo su nombre. Gimiéndolo. Así era como se imaginaba su sabor. Así era como una vez pensó que sería. Por que sí, una vez se deseó a sí mismo a su lado.

Culpable, ella está cometiendo un pecado contra el matrimonio, pero eso poco importa. Millones de cosas indecentes, pasan por su cabeza. Cosas que jamás pensó que soñaría mientras; tiene enterradas sus manos en sus cabellos. Cuanto sueña con hacer, cuanto sueña con que le hagan. Se presiona fuertemente contra él. Él tiene que saber, que ella está allí.

_"Severus"  
_  
Se levanta, lo presiona para que se desvista como hizo con ella. Entre gemidos y jadeos él acepta, acepta liberarse de la opresión de su camisa. Es ahora quien gime, como ella anteriormente. Una cosa equitativa. Entre sus gemidos escucha un "Estoy haciendo mal" un "No deberíamos" pero ella hace como siempre que un muggle o una persona a quien odia le habla. Simplemente le ignora.

Suelta un grito ahogado, cuando la mano de Narcisa está dentro de su pantalón. Igual, ya no la ve. Sus ojos están cerrados. Prefiere imaginársela y así poder decir ¡Sólo era un sueño, una imagen! Por que, siempre es menos peligroso decir que "fantaseaba" con la mujer de otro.

Su mano ya no está en su pantalón, pero si su desnudo cuerpo sobre él. Se resbalan, caen al suelo y se miran entre jadeos. Sus negros ojos la analizan, se lo piden una vez más.

_"Vete antes de que haga algo" _La besa, está lo suficientemente embriagado como para detenerse. Su lengua marca cada espacio, le otorga un nuevo valor. Construye a la mujer inexistente. Su voz gimiendo fuertemente, su nombre dentro de sus labios. Es tan espectacular como siempre creyó.

_"Entonces, imagínate que no soy de nadie, que no tengo apellido. Que no tengo lugar a donde ir"_

Su mano sale de su entrepierna, húmeda de ella. Toda en sí es hermosa, le gusta todo de ella. Su piel húmeda entre el sudor y su propios besos, brilla frente al fuego.

No más, no se cree capaz de más que eso. La toma, se adueña de lo que Lucius alguna vez pudo creer suyo. La alza contra sí y toma ese húmedo espacio que la marca como mujer mientras ella, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás con su nombre en sus labios.

Su pecho ya no es suyo tampoco, ahora le pertenece; con su lengua lamiéndola hasta el cansancio. Todo lo que una vez Lucius creyó llamar "esposa" está ahora bajo su nombre y sus manos. La observa, deliciosa imagen que una vez tuvo en mente. Ella moviéndose fuertemente; gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Gime sobre su oído suavemente, le recordará que le pertenece. Ella se aferra a él, no le dejará ir ahora que le tiene. No a quien siempre, está cuando ella lo necesita. Quien no tuvo miedo de darle el dulce nombre de "mujer"

_"Severus, mi protector" _

¿Quien es? ¿Quién era, ahora que su cuerpo volvía a la vida? Dos suaves y masculinas manos, le confirman que no era quien creyó ser. No era la feliz Narcisa que creía que era. No era la hermosa Narcisa que el espejo creía que era. Era la Narcisa que Severus Snape y ella habían construido.

_"Narcisa" _

Su voz retumba en su cuerpo, está cálido, un cosquilleo que la recorre. Puede sentirlo profundamente, eso le gusta. Se muerde el labio cuando ya no puede más. ¡Siente como su sostén disminuye, cómo su húmeda piel la corroe! ¡Puede verlo todo! Y sí, Severus era tan sexy como siempre pensó que era. Bueno, después de Hogwarths.

Se acerca al clímax, ¡Es muchísimo más excitante que Lucius! ¡Él solo verlo mirarla, la hace gritar de pasión! la besa desenfrenadamente, deseando que toda la historia vuelva a comenzar. Pero no, si ni siquiera el pasado se podía reescribir.

Grita, golpeando sus caderas una última vez y se deja caer junto a ella en el suelo ¡Allí, sobre ella! Pero eso no importa. Tienen sexo una vez más, antes de caer exhaustos. Ella con su mano en su pecho, allí donde está arrodillado, allí en la última postura que intentan. Besándose una vez más.

_"Bienvenida Narcisa" "¿En qué puedo serte útil?" _

Para cuando abre los ojos, es una historia distinta. Es como el epílogo. Está dormido, abrazándose de ella, cubiertos por algo más que una túnica aún húmeda. Sabe ya que es tarde, pero en realidad, "jamás ha dormido" luego de la relación.

Lucius no va a extrañarla, seguramente ya tiene con quien divertirse. Podría pensarse lo mismo de ella, pero a diferencia de Lucius, su búsqueda tiene que ver con sentimentalismo. Sí, se quedará bajo los brazos de su "protector" unas horas más. Total, fue su culpa ¡Él lo llevó a su hogar! ¡Él se lo presentó! ¡Él le dijo como se llamaba!

Y lo que ella descubrió en esa noche fue, que no era la única que jugaba a ser algo que no era. Que no era la única que deseaba en silencio. Por ello, no se sentía ya tan culpable, no se sentía presionada por la sociedad. Habían tantos o más; iguales a ella que aparentaban.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y besos.


End file.
